Ok,
by LilikoMizu
Summary: I wanted a story where the Beast in Beast boy is portrayed as NOT EVIL. It's late, i really don't have a good title, read it if you want, i'm not going to make it long.
1. a few errors

Ok, first of all, I think there are way too many stories of Raven and Beastboy ending up in the 'Med Bay', I believe they're a lot stronger than what we give then credit for. And two, the Beast, in Beast boy is depicted too badly, I mean Really! Not only does he try to protect Raven, which everyone already knows, but he also tries to warn Cy and Robin when Adonis is behind them, that counts for something!!… Grr, and please, remember what Raven's character is. I will probably stray from it just for the sake of the story, but there are just some things that just aren't her… Like humping everything in sight?! wtf…. --

I don't own teen titans…

That comes later when I make millions of dollars off of writing. - 3

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rain fell heavily outside the stone cave. It was a relief to the tropical jungle's inhabitants and to the two stranded titans. The heavy humid air had only damped the already dampened mood of Raven as she sat sweating under her cloak.

She was fiddling with her communicator, hoping that the other titans would finish with their own missions soon and come looking for her and Beastboy. She glanced up and caught the shape of the other titan in the trees. His bulk was massive now, but it blended well into the forest with his permanently green flesh.

"Why won't you change back?" She said partly to her companion, partly to herself. Beastboy's ears perked up and he quickly surveyed his surroundings and snorted before going back to foraging, undisturbed by the rain.

She sighed and pulled her hood back, it was foolish to keep it up in this heat. Checking for the millionth time, she found only static on her communicator. Annoyed, she decided to meditate while she waited. She reflected on their mission, and how it went bad to just ridiculous.

Adonis had gotten his DNA to change once more into his beast form and had dug a hole under the prison and escaped. Robin was shorthanded because he had sent Starfire on a mission to help reconstruct an entranceway into Kole and Gnark's world so that prying eyes couldn't get in. And Cyborg was off saving a stranded space ship from the Astroid belt. Robin, himself, was in Africa trying to catch poachers with Wildebeest when he told Beastboy to take on Adonis. Privately, he ordered Raven to go along in case Beastboy's own Beast DNA woke up.

"Thanks Robin." Raven said sarcastically, opening her eyes from the irritating recap of her situation. Adonis had smuggled onto a flight to the Amazon and she and Beastboy had to follow in the team's T jet. Raven drove. When they landed Adonis destroyed the ship by smashing the 'self destruct' button.

'Why do we even have that button any way?' Raven wondered as the down pour outside strengthened its intensity.

In the explosion, she had enveloped herself in her powers, but because the stupid smoke got into her lungs and faced, she began to cough with tears running down her face. Beastboy tried to help her, but Adonis pinned her down with his foot and put his full weight onto her. He then swung his massive arms at Beastboy, gashing through his chest with a sickening knife-on-leather sound. He then proceeded to pummel Bb into the ground with all his might.

Beastboy's DNA reacted to the stress and taunts from his familiar rival. They roared at one another when he reached his full size. Raven phased through the earth from under Adonis and came up behind Beastboy to support him in the upcoming battle. With two powerful enemies against him, Adonis laid back his ears and fled as fast as he could, disappearing from sight and mind.

Raven, not knowing that exhausting Beastboy was the only way to change him back, dealt with it for the remainder of the morning by opening her mind to hear Beastboys thoughts and talk to him. His words were simple and short, like a foreigner speaking to a native, but even at that he didn't speak much to her. He simply stayed as close to her as he possibly could.

But with the Amazon heat setting in on the muggy air, Raven's patience was wearing thin. Beast boy sensed this and led her to the cave for them to rest.

Presently, Beast boy walked backed to the cave with his arms full of various wet plants. Raven stared unemotionally at him. His ears twitched back slightly, but he went forth with his plan and laid the plants near Raven's crossed legs.

_Gifts_. She heard him say in an animal growl. He then sat down heavily outside in the rain, staring at her.

She glanced at the plants then looked back at her communicator. Beast boy seemed to deflate a bit in the rain. The emotion of rejection filtered through Raven's opened mind.

Raven snapped her communicator shut and sighed.

"Thanks." She said as she leafed through the plants. A ripe Biriba fruit still attached to the tree branch found her fingers and she soon found herself munching on its sweet, fleshy 'meat'.

She looked up and found that Beast boy was still staring at her. Raven furrowed her brow at his pointless…exercise.

"You can come in you know. You're the one who found it." She said in a monotone voice.

_Like?_ He asked in his rough thought-speak. His body seemed to inflate again.

"It's fine. Why are you sitting in the rain?" She asked, still monotonous.

Before she got an answer, Beast Boy sat up and walked on his hind legs into the cave and paused…

"What are you…"

…then shook his fur vigorously.

"Doing." Raven said when Beastboy was finished. He then laid down with his body curled in a crescent around Raven.

Raven slapped her forehead and tried to get as much of the rain off her face as she could. Contentment wafted through her mind from Beastboy.

"Don't get comfy; we'll be rescued soon by the other titans." She said to him, trying to dry her communicator with her cloak.

When she was done she went back to examining the plants. Rocks dug at her legs so she changed position. Beast boy felt her move and opened his eyes. He stuck out an enormous arm and nudged a mound of moss towards Raven. When she looked at the moss her stomach turned.

"Please say you don't expect me to eat that." She said dryly.

_Nest_. Beast boy said.

Raven looked back at the moss and tried laying it out as evenly as possible. It spread out to the size of a small twin bed.

"Thanks." She said again. Happiness floated through her mind. She cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about?" She said checking her communicator again.

_All_. He said simply.

"All? Beastboy we're stranded out here with Adonis on the loose, cut off from the others, with no supplies, and no communication." She said depressingly squeezing her useless communicator.

Beast boy shrugged, the simplest of needs and thought only of the present occupied his mind.

_Food_. _Home_. He growled, standing up and puffing out his chest.

_Alpha Gar! _And with that he roared out into the grey forest, making birds jump into flight and animals quiver with fear.

"Well, that accomplished nothing." Raven said drolly. Beast boy glanced back and paused then said:

_Alpha Raven, Mate Raven_. His words were rough, but his emotions were that of tenderness.

Raven was flabbergasted at his words and blushed.

"Uh, No." She stated, pulling her hood over her head. Beast boy cocked his head.

"I don't know what's wrong with your brain, but your instincts should at least tell you that'll I'll kill you." She hissed still blushing under her hood. Beastboy laid back down watching the rain fall. He couldn't quite understand all of the words she was speaking, but they really were only words.

"Do you even remember who I am?!" She growled, levitating over the ground. No fear was in Beastboy as she did so. Instead he lifted his head and looked at her, thinking of her words, and how to tell her words back.

Carefully he said, _No rival. Female. No weak. No stupid. Alike. You. You. You_.

Raven sank to the ground. "Oh, you ment an adjective (and you all thought Beastboy was being dirty XP)… Wait, how would you know this? Beastboy, if you're hiding in there, I swear you'll be punished far worse than the mercy of death!" She stammered, staring suspiciously into the eyes of the green beast in front of her who stared calmly back.

Beast boy was confused at the barrage of words she threw at him. His ears drooped and he deflated again.

Raven felt the simple emotion of rejection flow through Beastboy's being.

"Beast boy?" She asked. He didn't respond.

"Beastboy?" She said more quietly.

He sat up and scratched behind his ear. Raven was about to ask more but her communicator began to beep. She flipped it open and read the message with a blank face.

It said that it was 6:23 pm. Robin and Starfire would be there to pick them up in 15 hours.

Raven sighed and looked back at Beastboy. He looked at her.

_Gar_. He'd found the right word. Raven blinked.

Content with his accomplishment, Beast boy relaxed and began to lick his wounds. The claw marks from Adonis were beginning to annoy him.

"Look, that won't help anything." Raven sighed, walking over to her companion. He stopped preening and looked down at her tiny figure. She held up a glowing hand and placed it over his wounds.

"It's been out too long, even if you cleaned it now infection would already be in." She said slowly making her way down the long gashes.

"Why do I get the feeling this won't be the last time I heal you?" She asked dryly, finishing the first claw mark. Beast boy lay quietly as she treated his wounds, listening more to the sound of her voice than to the words she used.

"You were supposed to be a man about all this," she mumbled. "Being this way, only means you haven't grown up."

_Beast?_ He said quietly.

Her eyes darted to his face quickly, before returning to the task at hand. There was silence as the annoyance on Beast boy's chest slowly lifted.

"You're not a beast." Raven said quietly when she finished. The word 'not' caught Beast boy's superhuman ears.

"Now don't bother me, my energy's been drained and I have to rest." She said gruffly, hiding behind the darkness of her hood. She went to her bed of moss and laid down carefully. A headache that had increased during the healing overwhelmed her as she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Beast boy waited, while the rain muffled the sounds of forest, until darkness over took the sky. On the air was the faint smell of a rival, some miles away. He glared into the night and walked quietly over to Raven's sleeping form. He made no noise as he carefully encircled her with his body. Her scent wafted through his nostrils, over powering that of Adonis, and soon he fell into a light sleep with his senses full of Raven.


	2. remember

The cave felt empty when Raven woke up in the morning. She sat up, feeling the results of yesterday's fight and healing in her sore muscles. Looking around, she noticed the sun hadn't risen yet and that the stars were out.

"I miss the rain," she sighed. "It was a lot cooler then." She wiped her brow, even in the morning she was sweating.

Outside in the shadow covered forest Raven saw the massive bulk of Beast boy foraging through the undergrowth. She got up and brushed herself off, taking special care to flick a beetle harmlessly off of her arm.

She walked out into the open and examined the sky. Dark blue contrasted with the rising light and clashed far above in the middle of the sky. The stars were still awake and dancing in the sky, shining in Raven's eyes as she gazed at them. Quietly, she hid away the beauty of the sky and jungle in her memory.

"Beast boy," She called, "We should make a fire or something to attract Robin and Starfire's attention." She walked closer, but in a flash she was pinned to the ground.

In the dim sunlight, a monster with purple fur howled in triumph. His teeth were dripping with saliva as he eyed his prey beneath his claws. Raven struggled under the weight and looked up in surprise as the emotion of greed shot through her mind.

"Adonis." She growled. Adonis growled back and brought his muzzle within inches of her face. His breath, mixed with his wet fur, smelled of rotting meat and mold. Raven coughed as the stench and was glad her control of her emotions also applied to the control of her stomach.

At the insult of the cough in his face, Adonis barked deeply and opened his mouth to bite off the offending head.

A rival roared at Adonis. He looked up in time to see Beast boy slam, full force, into his side. Adonis flew through the forest, hitting ancient trees until he hit a boulder with a hard thud. Raven sat up slowly, the breath was knocked out of her and her arms hurt. Beastboy turned back and laid a large branch of Biriba fruit in front of her.

"So, that's what you were up to." Raven said in a monotone voice. Beast boy's ear tipped downward.

A purple mass rammed Beastboy, sending both of them over Raven's head. Punching and clawing at one another, Beast boy broke apart and turned to square off against Adonis. But Adonis didn't fight fair.

He pounced at Beast boy's back and began smashing his head against the ground. Beastboy shoved him off with his legs and punched him in the face. Adonis countered and grabbed Beast boy by the waist and slammed him into the rock wall beside the cave mouth. Beast boy turned and kicked Adonis's legs out from under him, then jumped as high as he could into the air. He landed like a meteor on Adonis, making a crater where Adonis lay.

He panted heavily and began to stagger over to Raven. The entire fight took less than 20 seconds to occur. He fell to his knees and began to shrink back to his normal self. Raven flew over to him a caught his unconscious form. His clothes and flesh were partially ripped, but easy enough to repair after Raven's night of rest. As she began to heal him, a wicked sound filled Raven's mind.

_Hunt. Rival. Bitch. Kill_.

Adonis was still a monster. He was still hunting them! Beast boy tried to opening his eyes when he heard the thunder foots steps approach them and when a marrow trembling roar cracked through the early morning sky. Suddenly a chocking sound came from where the roar once was, and the foot steps had stopped.

"That is far enough." A low voice hissed from beside him.

Raven stood up with Beastboy in one arm and dark magic encircling the other. Chanting loudly, she paralyzed Adonis in mid step and quickly entered his mind.

She grabbed at his fear and pain, and began to torture his mind with it. Even though Beast boy wasn't an empath, he could sense no restraint in her attack on Adonis.

The purple beast screamed in a high pitched wail that made Beast boy shudder. Raven stood strong, attacking Adonis's weak mind with ferocity and power that she knew would be permanent.

Slowly Adonis shrank to his pitiful size, still whining when Raven released him from both physical and mental torture. Quickly, she used her magic to create a rope out of nearby saplings and tied Adonis up with a satisfied stare.

With out any pause, she sat Beastboy down and began to heal his wounds. Beast boy was silent as he tried to clear his swimming head.

"Could you have always done that to us, or was that a new technique of animal abuse?" He asked, trying to smile at his pale companion.

Raven glanced at him with a glare, but went on with the healing. "My powers can infiltrate any mind, no matter how stupid. I don't just watch the other's mind, I have the power to control it, or destroy it."

Beast boy's ears wilted a bit.

"Why didn't you do that to me when I was… like that?" He asked, knowing she could have turned him back, but still fearing that she could at the same time.

"Be quiet. You're interrupting me." She huffed at him in her usual monotone voice. Beast boy stared at her and relaxed at her familiar response to his endless questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the titans returned from the Amazon, Raven went straight to her room for meditation. Healing and mind-jumping made her powers flicker in and out of control. Before reaching her room, three lamps and the refrigerator exploded.

After three hours of peace, a small knock came from her door. She opened it to reveal half of her face. Beast boy stood there, weakly putting his two pointer fingers together. She stared at him from behind her hood, waiting for him to speak.

He took a breath, but then sighed exasperatedly. Then he tried again, but failed. Raven shut her door.

"No wait! Rae, uh…" She allowed herself a small smug smile, before she opened her door again.

Beast boy furrowed his brow and mumbled something.

"Beast boy, I'm not a dog, so couldn't have heard that, and by now pigs have grown their wings and flown away."

Beast boy laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh, good one." He exclaimed weakly.

"Um, but, any way uh. I just wanted to ask, um… Rae, I really don't, don't' really remember, much, of yester… today as… the, uh, beast." He said glancing at her to see if she was understanding him.

Raven's face remained emotionless.

"You didn't last time." She stated flatly, enjoying him stammer. In the back of her mind, she thought she missed his simple and short sentences.

"Well, what I wanted to know was, is, that if I, did, anything that, could have… you know, hurt…you." He said, trailing off at the end. Raven silently cocked an eye brow.

"Beast boy, somewhere in your mind, you have the memories of your time as the Beast. But you have to first remember that YOU, are not a Beast." She said as plainly as she could.

Beast boy gave her a confused look.

"Um, thanks Raven." He said, feeling his gloom slowly lift. Her words still were lost on him, but her voice gave him comfort. As he turned to walk away, Raven said one last thing.

"Also, you need to grow up." She said with irritated intensity, then shut her door. Beast boy chuckled nervously at her door, but walked to the common room with a light heart.

Raven felt his happiness recede into another part of the tower and allowed herself a little bit of happiness at the same time, cracking one of the statues beside her.

She then grew secretive and felt around the tower, probing the minds of her friends with a light touch. Robin was flipping through the channels on their big screen TV, and Starfire was feeding Silkie in the kitchen. Beastboy had just joined Robin on the couch.

Satisfied, she walked over to her crowded book case and found one of the bigger volumes that was bound in green tree bark. The title was "_Earth Plants_". She opened up to page 323 a fingered a drying Biriba leaf. She levitated into her lotus position and searched through her memories. In her mind, she found the proper door/archway, and walked through. All around her was the Amazon jungle with the sun almost rising and the stars still dancing in the sky.


End file.
